


Thanos VS The Eleventh Doctor

by Milo_Blackbird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Blackbird/pseuds/Milo_Blackbird
Kudos: 4





	Thanos VS The Eleventh Doctor

You all know Endgame, and I can't depic it because of my bad English, so let's go to the important part.

Thanos try to snap, but a blue police box appear suddently in a beautiful sound.

\- I will wipe out half the Univers ! Thanos said, ignoring that blue police box.

But there is someone. Someone behind the Titan, someone who think that bow ties and fez are cool.

\- Hello, he said. I'm the Doctor.

\- And I am Thanos, I am Inevitable.

\- Well… Actually no, 'coz I'm here.   
Did you say you were going to wipe out half the universe ? Do you know how many living and breathing creatures that is ?  
No neither do I, civilisations across the universe are constantly dying and forming, creatures are being born and are dying so the total number is in a constant state of flux and you want to wipe out half of it ? Well let me tell you something Mr Thanos, you will never ever complete your mission because I have one thing that you do not have.

\- And what would that be ?

\- Friends.

The Titan laughed, and said :  
\- You're funny, young man, but you can't understand what is to lost someone you love.

\- Well. Actually, I do. I'm The Doctor, a Time Lord, a time and space traveller, the last of my species. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, Wissfornjarl, and definitly a Mad Man With a Box. I'm almost one thousand fifty hundreds years. I have lived a long life… And I have seen a few things.  
I walked away from the last, great time war… I marked the passing of the Timelords. I saw the birth of the Universe and watched as time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained no time, no space ! Just me! I walked in universes were the laws of physics were divised by the mind of a mad man ! I watched universes freeze and creations burn, I've seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you will never understand ! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken ! Knowledge that will make parasite Gods blaze ! So come on then !

If you were clever, you know the one think that everyone know in the Univers, all of it, you know that if you want to see the dawn of tomorrow, there is one thing you NEVER EVER put in a trap.

\- What thing ?

\- Me.

\- Danny boy to the Doctor, Danny boy to the Doctor !

\- Give him hell Danny boy !

And Danny boy give him Hell.

Thanos was defeat (and dead), the Doctor was victorious, the Universe was safe, and this time, and just this once, EVERYBODY LIVES !!!


End file.
